Mobile devices are presently being configured to utilize mobile wallet applications to perform a number of payment and non-payment tasks. The mobile wallet application is evolving into an ecosystem component, thereby creating a need for downloading third party services securely on the mobile device to extend the capabilities of the mobile wallet application. The selection of third party downloadable services may be based on a consumer's preferences, location, supplier, carrier, handset provider, issuer, and the like. However, these third party downloadable services are typically displayed to the user irrespective of the hardware and software components provisioned on the mobile device. Notably, it is currently not possible in a mobile environment for a host network server to modify the contents of a downloadable service (e.g., a web page) based on the hardware and software components/capabilities of a mobile device.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for enabling a downloadable service to access components in a mobile device.